phantomdronesfandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom 3 Advanced release notes
2016.6.13 Overview # All-in-One firmware version updated to v1.9.60 #DJI GO app iOS version updated to v2.8.3 #DJI GO app Android version updated to v2.8.1 What’s New #Updated the Flight Restriction Zone database. #Fixed the Intelligent Flight Battery to prevent automatic restarting in cold environments. Notes * Users are advised to update all Intelligent Flight Batteries with this All-in-One firmware. 2016.4.7 Overview #All-in-One firmware version updated to: v1.8.80 #DJI GO app Android version updated to: v2.7.2 What’s New #Improved aircraft stability through optimized flight controller logic. #Optimized gimbal parameters. #Fixed clip preview error in 2.7K resolution mode. #Improved encryption to enhance security during transmission. Notes * Both the aircraft and the remote controller must be upgraded or else they will not link. 2016.3.15 Overview #All-in-One firmware version updated to: v1.7.0060 #DJI GO app iOS version updated to: v2.7.1 #DJI GO app Android version updated to: v2.7.0 What’s New #Improved compass accuracy. #Fixed issue of image being corrupted in rare occasion. Notes * The firmware can be downgraded to v1.6.0040. 2015.12.22 Overview #All-in-One firmware version updated to: v1.6.0040 #DJI GO app iOS version updated to: v2.4.2 #DJI GO app Android version updated to: v2.4.3 What’s New #Improved battery reliability when using the aircraft in cold environments. #Optimized battery management. Notes #Users are advised to update all the Intelligent Flight Batteries with this All-in-One firmware. #The firmware can be downgraded to v1.5.30. 2015.9.3 Overview #All-in-one firmware version updated to: v1.4.0010 #DJI GO app iOS version updated to: v2.2.0 #DJI GO app Android version updated to: v2.1.0 What’s New #Added Intelligent Navigation Modes including Point of Interest, Follow Me and Waypoint. #The Phantom 3 Advanced now supports 2.7K (2704x1520p30) video recording. #The photo format now cannot be changed when the camera is in operation. Bug Fixes # Removed the vision position system altitude record from the video caption. 2015.8.4 Overview #All-in-one firmware version updated to: v1.3.20 #DJI GO app iOS version updated to: v2.0.0 #DJI GO app Android version updated to: v2.0.0 What’s New #Added HD Video Conversion option in the video editor when cutting footage to video. #Automatic photo syncing of the compressed file to your mobile device. #Added option to downgrade the aircraft firmware (remote controller version will be released soon). #Camera View now displays the DJI logo if a video output error is detected to avoid confusion with a blank screen. Bug Fixes #Fixed issue of the camera failing to save photos when shooting in burst mode. #Fixed issue of Camera View occasionally displaying a blank screen while recording video. Notice * The firmware can be downgraded to v1.1.9 or later only. 2015.6.18 Overview # All-in-One Firmware version updated to: v1.2.8 Major Updates # Fixed issue of unwanted lines at the bottom of photos and videos when the image scale is set to 4:3. Notice * Users may skip updating the remote controller if they have already updated the firmware to v1.2.7, as the latest firmware update does not affect the remote controller. 2015.6.15 Overview # All-in-One Firmware version updated to: v1.2.7 Major Updates #Anti-distortion feature added for images and non-4K videos. #Various bug fixes. 2015.5.22 Overview # All-in-One Firmware version updated to: v1.1.9 Major Updates #Fixed issue of some aircraft unable to determine their altitudes. #Fixed issue of the DJI Pilot app unable to obtain and display battery error history. #Fixed issue of the compass calibration progress not being displayed properly. Notice * Users are advised to update the firmware version to v1.1.9, otherwise future firmware will not be able to install. * Users may skip updating the remote controller if they have already updated the firmware to v1.1.8, as the latest firmware update does not affect the remote controller. 2015.5.8 Overview # All-in-One Firmware version updated to: v1.1.8 Major Updates # Fixed the issue of failure to update the firmware if the remote controller is turned off. Notice * Users are advised to update the firmware version to v1.1.8, otherwise future firmware will not be able to install. * Re-link the remote controller to the aircraft if the connection is lost after the firmware update. 2015.5.6 Overview #All-in-One Firmware version updated to: v1.1.6 #DJI Pilot app iOS version updated to: v1.1.1 #DJI Pilot app Android version updated to: v1.1.0 Major Updates # Updated to be compatible with the iOS version of the DJI Pilot app. Notice * Re-link the remote controller to the aircraft if the connection is lost after the firmware upgrade. release notes Category:Release notes